The Lord and The Assassin
by sleepymuse
Summary: Name change from A Tale of Two Sesshomaru.I swear that I will never be happy with the name of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me

Chapter 1

A field of flowers painted in light pastels surrounded her. Trees ruffled dropping their leaves on her skin and it almost felt like soft kisses. This was her happy place of retreat. In her dreams she could find the peace that she so desperately looked for in the wake world. Yet she was always denied with the endless fighting and the hate filled words in the daylight.

A gentle breeze took hold of her hair like a lover's caress. She could feel something on her leg and believed it to be a caterpillar with a light tickling sensation on her leg. She ignored it as it reached her calf and continues its journey up her leg. The curious creature had almost reached her thigh when she realized that it was not a caterpillar at all, but a finger.

Waking she tried not to let her body give her away that she had woken. Never opening her eyes and instead trying to use her senses to feel what was happening. She could feel the strong aura of a demon next to her.

The fingers had found her panties and she knew that she should say something, but found that she had become mute. Teasing touches on top of her satin panties made her ache. The fingers went to the side of her panties and slid in tracing the lower lips. A warm petting separated the nether lips and she tensed fighting a moan. Her mind screaming she really should stop this, but she wanted more to feel more.

Who was this? It was not the monk or slayer, because of the demon aura. Shippo was still with Kaede in a neighboring village for the next couple of months in training. Inuyasha had left earlier to search for Kikyo leaving Sesshomaru to watch over everybody. It surely could not be Sesshomaru he hated her. Not just her, but almost everyone. Since he had joined up with their group he had remained a mystery never talking.

The tip of a finger found her pearl and circled it. She bit back a sigh when she heard a whispered voice say "So wet and warm." The finger glided down to her opening and slipped inside. She could feel breathing on her neck and a lick of a warm tongue. A second finger joined the first. She wanted to cry out from the intrusion, but it felt so good. She wanted to moan as the fingers pumped her.

She wanted to know who this was. She peeked through lashes. Her breath hitched and he knew she was awake. A quick glimpse caught sight of Sesshomaru. She bolted upright and looked over to him. He simply raised a brow and said nothing to her. She fell back onto her sleeping bag. She was so confused. Maybe it was a dream. Sesshomaru of all people would never.

The morning came and she set out to start the day as she always did a cheerful façade planted on her face. She fixed breakfast for the group with help from Sango. Inuyasha had stumbled into the camp early in the morning and did some slight bitching about inferior bitches.

Kagome had long ago stopped caring about what Inuyasha said about people. She realized it was his way of dealing with his own shortcomings. The group packed and started to walk to the South. The dream or whatever the hell that was last night kept running through her mind. She looked at the demon lord who was walking in front of her and slightly to the left. 'So handsome.' She thought. As if knowing she was thinking of him he turned to her and frowned. She quickly looked away as if she had been slapped.

The rest of the day wore on for the travelers. A small village needed a little help with some lesser demons, but nothing to lose sleep over for the band of warriors. They had finally made camp again and Kagome was reading a romance novel by the fire. There was a peace that had settled over the camp. Miroku and Sango where chatting to themselves and Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree in his usual 'I don't care about anything way'. Inuyasha once again had taken off to find Kikyo.

Sesshomaru had been watching the female read her story. He had seen the most interesting expression cross her face as she read. He noticed that her heart would speed up and even a slight blush would race across her cheeks. The curiosity was killing him. He rose to his feet and padded over to her. "What are you reading?" Sesshomaru asked the strange girl lying by the fire. "Oh, Um it is this story about this king and village girl. She gets taken away from him as punishment of his evil past. Before they take her out of his arm he promises her that he will find her no matter what. Right now he is on this journey through hell facing all the people that he had tormented in the past to find her. It is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. To love someone so much that you would walk through hell to be with them." She said all starry eyed to demon lord. Then she mentally slapped herself for sounding like a sappy schoolgirl. "To walk through hell would easy. To stay in hell just to be near them that would mean something." Sesshomaru said as he stared into her eyes before returning to his position.

A little while later sleep was threatening to claim everyone in the camp. Kagome had not fallen asleep yet she was still laying and thinking about what Sesshomaru had said. She felt something wet on the skin of her legs. Like kisses being laid on her skin, soft wet kisses making her heart feel like her it was going to pop right out of her chest. Hands where kneading her bottom. A warm tongue snaked its way into her opening.

Then it was gone as she flipped on her back and shot up to look around the camp. She looked at the demon lord who said and did nothing but look back at her. Maybe it was the book she thought. All these thoughts of lovers and passion can play tricks on a person's mind. She dropped back down to her sleeping bag and was soon claimed by a dreamless sleep.

Upon awaking the next day Kagome and Sango set out to gather firewood for morning breakfast. Arriving back at camp they noticed that another strong aura beside Sesshomaru was in the camp. Walking through the trees they could make out a demon with dark hair having words with Sesshomaru. It almost sounded to be a heated argument. "They may not be your problem now Sesshomaru, but if we fall then so shall you." The man yelled. "The problem right now is Naraku once he is dealt with the bitches will fall." Sesshomaru said assuredly. " Then deal with him and stop playing adventurer. You are a lord act like one." The man said before transforming into a great tiger and taking off into the woods. Kagome and Sango decided it was okay to reenter the camp.

Act like a lord the words lingered in his mind. He was so powerful as to decide the fate of others when he could not decide his own. He only wanted his freedom to roam the lands and not deal with trivial crap. It seemed as if he would never have anything that he truly wanted in this lifetime, perhaps his next one would be better.

He could feel her watching him again. Yet another thing he denied himself the desire to have the little priestess. No he didn't hate humans he was jealous of them. Just as he is jealous of his brother who could take the one girl that he longed to hold. It is easy to lash out at the ones you envy.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stared into the forest where the tiger demon had dashed off. He looked upset and she wanted to make him feel better. To say the truth she wanted to make him feel anything. She crept up to his side and gave a weak smile.

"Is there a problem Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked sweetly.

"The other lords will handle it until I can make my return." He said walking away from her lush scent. It went better than she hoped. She had at least gotten a reply instead of a 'mind your own business girl'.

Miroku had been watching Kagome since the demon lord had started to join the group. He knew how easy it would be for her to lose her self to the older demon. He also knew that there was no way that those feelings would ever be returned to girl. He wondered why she always set herself up for heartbreak. Some kind of pain inflection infatuation made her seek the men she chose it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me

Chapter 2

The day wore on as the travelers moved through the land. Kagura had made an appearance to them. She had information about where they could find Naraku. It seemed that he was held up in a palace not too far from the southern border. She also made mention that he seemed to be suffering from some kind of inflection. Almost like something was eating away at him stripping him of his strength.

"All I know is that he set out one night and returned days later looking as if he had been in a battle. All attempts to heal it had not worked." Kagura said tossing a feather and taking to the wind.

The journey would have to wait till morning however. They needed to gather supplies and make sure their weapons where in shape. They reached a field of green grass and it looked like a perfect place to stop. Inuyasha took off in search of Kikyo since it might be the last night before his own death came.

After making sure that everything was ready for the attack Sango informed them that she needed to go have a fine crack fixed that was running through her weapon. Miroku had decided that she should not go by herself and left with her.

Kagome thought that she should at least have a nice relaxing soak in the hot springs to relieve her tension. "Okay then. I guess I am going to wash at the hot springs over there." She said grabbing her supplies.

"Not by yourself." He said rising from the ground. She stilled and looked over her shoulder at him. She could try and fight him, but truly he would just follow anyway.

"Okay" she said with a slight nervous edge to her words.

They walked in silence him taking graceful strides with confidence and her stumbling along on unsure footsteps. He sat on a boulder next to the spring while she began removing her clothes. She knew that she shouldn't be so unnerved by him being there, but still the blush crept over her body. She couldn't even turn around to look at him thinking that he would just say something that made her feel even more insecure about herself than she already was.

Washing her breast with the soapy suds she moved slightly to her side so that she could see him from the corner of her eye. What she saw him doing made her heart lurch to her throat. There sitting on a boulder not but a few feet from her was Sesshomaru stroking himself as he watched her run the sponge over her nipples that where now painfully erect.

She slid her other hand into water hoping that he didn't notice. 'I can't do this.' She thought, but still her fingers sought out her pearl and began to massage it. Still moving the sponge over her body she could let the little moans escape her mouth reasoning that the sponge had just felt so good. He started to pump his cock harder and faster. She matched his speed with her own fingers until she went to scream her release dipping under the water so he didn't hear her.

Rising up from the water she was reborn feeling like a woman. She must not be ugly if Sesshomaru was pleasuring himself to her. Exiting the spring she walked in front of him. Looking him in the eyes as she dressed for the first time with no embarrassment raining on her cheeks and began to walk back to camp.

It was becoming later in the evening and everyone was still gone. Finally Kirara came back with a note tied to her from Sango saying that Miroku had just saved the village from an unknown evil and they wanted them to stay the night to make sure it was safe.

"Mmm, Sango and Miroku are going to stay in the village tonight and I am sure that Inuyasha will not be back till morning. I guess that I am going to turn in then." She said a slight smile to him. He on the other hand said nothing nor had he even looked at her.

She had watched him in silence as he looked out into the night. It looked as if he was battling with himself about something. She wanted to ask if she could help him or do something, but he would never let her so what was the point. Her dreams where calling her again and she pulled her sleeping bag out. She took off her clothes and put on only an over sized T-shirt. She lay on her stomach her head on her arms. This caused her shirt to raise showing her bottom off to the world. She parted her legs becoming more comfortable.

She lay there for a few moments before she felt pressure on her backside. She had the feeling of a warm body upon hers and something prodding her bottom. She didn't move when she heard his voice.

"Why do you torture me?" he asked. She couldn't move. It was not from the weight of the body on top, but from the weight of his worlds.

" I don't understand." She said with a shaky voice. He flipped her onto her back and straddled her hips. He leaned down till his nose almost touched hers.

"Don't you. Since I joined with your group your hips sway and tease me when you walk, your body calls to me at night to touch you, your scent lingers and haunts my mind and I find myself drowning in want." Sesshomaru licked her lips and brushed his check against hers inhaling her scent.

"I realize that even if I kill you that these things will stay in my mind." His eyes looking into her soul as he continued " Our joining would bring nothing but our destruction. What do you want to free me?" He asked almost pleading with her.

"I watched you today at the lake as you watched me. I touched myself thinking it was you touching me. Wishing it was you." She said in desperation to keep his body next to hers. He showed no shock or embarrassment only a longing. A deep longing and want of her.

He brushed his lips against hers and Kagome's arms flew around his neck to deepen the kiss. Both had opened their mouths to explore the other's mouth. His hand went up her shirt to knead her breast getting a soft moan into his mouth. Her hands had set out to remove the layers of his clothing piece by piece she had soon removed them as he had moved on to her lower regions now stroking her nestled bud. His fingers thrusting like she wished his now hard member would. Her first orgasm rushed her hard and fast as she whole shook.

He moved to position himself at her center and kissed her hard before thrusting in and shattering her virginity. He stilled never saying a word, but she could feel the passion radiate from his body. She gave a nod of okay and he began a slow steady rhythm within her all the while staring into her eyes. Letting her see how much he wanted her.

Long lingering torturous kisses from their souls as they made love into the night each listening for the other to moan and grunt. His peek was reaching and how badly he wanted to mark her and take her as his own. He pulled her legs up onto his shoulders as he rubbed her clit pounding into her. The last of the climaxes had taken their breath away and a pulse of magic shot through both of them and seemed to merge into something, but neither thought about it as they fell apart in each others arms.

The next morning Kagome found that everyone had returned. Inuyasha was bitching about her being lazy earning a pop on the head from his brother and a sit from her. She felt the pain from their love making, but not the emptiness she thought she would. She knew that it would never happen again, but she didn't care as long as she could hold onto the memory of that night of lust and love.

Sesshomaru looked towards her with such sad eyes that she could feel her own heartbreak and tears wanting to line her eyes. No, it was worth it and she knew in her heart that he loved her. As crazy as it sounded she could feel his love for her last night. She could still feel it coursing in her veins and it kept her tears at bay.

The little group had arrived at the palace that held the evil known as Naraku. Something seemed off to Kagome. There was no puppets to tease them, no Naraku goading them on and no fear hung over the palace as it had so many other times they had faced him. They had simply walked into the thrown room of the deserted palace to see an old man sitting upon a false thrown. It was Naraku; at least they thought it was. He had no power surging around him and looked as if he had his life sucked out of him. He was old and frail like death was a breath away from his pain stricken bones.

Kagome went to move forward to see what had happened and who had done it. True they where going to destroy him, but whoever could do this to Naraku was someone else to be worried about. Suddenly something fell from his clutches as he tilted his head and let out his last breath. The shikon jewel rolled towards Kagome and slammed into her chest. The jewel had almost knocked her to the floor, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. Everyone stood motionless as if something else where to happen, but it never came.

Soon Naraku's body turned to dust and floated out the castle as if he had never been at all. It was over, but there had been no justice at their hands or a great battle. Simply an old man taking his last breath and returning what he had once stolen.

The questions that remained on everyone's mind as they left where the hell were Kanna and Kagura? What happened to Naraku to make him fall so easy? Inuyasha was the first to break the silence as usual.

"Well now that this crap is over I guess the truce is over now huh Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said clutching his sword.

"Hn, while I would love to stay and beat you down I have other matters that are in need of my attention." He turned on heel ready to walk away when Kagome ran up to him.

"I wanted to thank you and let you know that if you ever want or need me I will be in the village by Inuyasha's forest." Kagome said giving him a bow. He looked at her and raised her chin so her eyes could meet his. Then he was gone.

Inuyasha had rambled on about her being crazy to say stuff like that to his half brother. Kagome felt sick to her stomach and decided that once she got back to the village she would take a week for herself. The group had made the choice of making the little village by the well their new home.

Sango and Miroku where going to marry and raise their children in a village that did not hold sad memories, but happy ones. Inuyasha was going to set off to find Kikyo and try and convince her to come back with him. No one knew what to do about the shikon.

It was now in Kagome's body and unless someone wanted to cut her open to remove the jewel then that was where it would stay. Purified and protected by her newly grown powers that had come as a shock when she sat Inuyasha into a 10ft crater. He did however shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:   
Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me

Chapter 3

It had been a month since she had last seen Sesshomaru. The sun had set not to long ago. She was just returning from the doctors in her time. Tears still streaking down her face Kagome as she threw her big yellow bag over the rim of the well. She was climbing out when she noticed that an arm was dangling over the side. Quickly she made her way up the side of the well to see that a young man was unconscious and bleeding from his side.

She thought that maybe he had been one of the villages because he looked vaguely familiar. Long black hair, nice build, tan skin, but he looked to clean almost pretty in the face not rough like a field worker. Maybe he was a traveling monk that they had encountered in the past? He had no shirt on, but he wore white hakama and black boots like Sesshomaru. Strange clothing for a monk or maybe he was one of the wealthy lords that they had stayed with on their journeys.

Casting aside any questions that she had about who he was until after she looked at his wounds. So into her work that she was performing that she did not even notice that the man had regained consciousness until she heard a hissing noise coming from his lips. A little startled she flinched back to look into his light brown eyes.

" I am so sorry. I am trying to be as gentle as possible, but this is pretty bad." Kagome said. The man looked at her curiously

"What happened?" he asked a little confused and as he tried to sit up before falling back again.

"I am not sure I just found you like this on my way to meet my friends." She answered.

Kagome had just finished last of bandages on the man when Miroku walked into the clearing. He had felt her come through the well, but started to worry when she had not arrived back in the village. With Inuyasha still gone Sango and him had been worried about the girl. She had been sick and went to see the doctor in her time to find out the problem. He did not think that she would be helping a wounded man when he arrived.

"Gee Kagome he didn't grab your butt did he?" Miroku joked

"Oh shut and help me move him to my hut. He keeps falling in and out of consciousness." Kagome barked at him.

He looked at her eyes and noticed that they had a gold gleam instead of her normally color. This would be brought up after he helped her carry the man to her hut.

"I found him like this half hanging into the well and with Kaede in the other village I am the only one that can help him." She said.

"Do you know him?" he asked finally reaching her hut in the village.

"No, I was hoping that you could help me out with that one." She said lighting some candles to shed some light on the unknown man.

"Oh my Gods it can't be!" she screamed.

"Do you know him Kagome? Who is it?" Miroku asked staring harder before he realized

"Sesshomaru" they both gasped

The young man they now knew as Sesshomaru was running a fever now and she was wiped his face down with a cool rag. She had already given him some medicine to bring it down, but it was fighting in his system. She kept thinking about what she had just learned and how much more things could get fucked up. So many more questions left up in the air and not one answer. First and foremost where the hell were Rin and Jaken?

Brushing his bangs away from his naked forehead she leaned over to whisper "Your going to be a daddy."

She gave him a little kiss to his soft warm lips. Miroku and Sango had just arrived at her hut when they heard her say she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby. That was news and here Sango thought the big thing was Sesshomaru being human.

Sango gasped " Are you serious Kagome? When did this happen?" she asked rushing to her friends side. Kagome gave a nod of yes and answered

"The night Miroku and you stayed at the village and left us alone together. I love him and I think he loves me." Kagome said as matter of fact.

Kagome had convinced Sango to go and look for Rin and Jaken. Hopefully they were safe and maybe had some answers. Miroku waited until his wife left for her search to talk to Kagome

"Kagome, is that why your eyes have changed? " Miroku asked tilting his head slightly with a little smile.

"Oh I had forgotten all about that. I think so, but we didn't mate I am only having his baby." She said.

" Could be something with the Shikon I will look into it." He said with a smile.

Kagome was looking at the man laying on her sleeping bag even in a human form he seemed angelic and that was so far from the truth it was a bold face lie. His fever had finally broken.

"You spent all that time protecting me and now it is my turn to help you." She said on hand on his and the other gave a little rub to her belly. 

Sango had finally found Rin alone and crying by a river not too far from the village.

"Rin, do you remember me?" she asked the frightened girl.

"They left me…they left me…I am alone again." Rin cried repeating herself.

Sango decided that she should just bring the girl and later she could explain what was going on. They had arrived back at the village and went into the hut. Rin looked to the man on the floor resting and then back to Kagome.

"What did you do to him?" Rin screamed sliding to the floor in front of the man she thought of as a father.

Rin was crying and leaning onto his chest. "No, Rin honey I found him like this. I was hoping that you could tell us what happened." Kagome said while kneeling next to the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru was looking for the other lords. We had set out to find them when he came back to palace, but everywhere we looked they had vanished. Then when we where walking a heavy fog came and he disappeared. Then Jaken and I waited thinking that he would show back up but he didn't. The next night we where attacked and Jaken told me to hide and I did. He never came back either. I thought that I was going to be alone." Rin sobbed harder into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Rin, you and Sesshomaru will stay her with me until we can figure this out." Kagome said firmly.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku where sitting in the hut trying to figure out what was going on. Sango and Kagome thought that maybe the man that Sesshomaru had been talking to in the forest had been one of the other lords. They also figured that what ever went after the lords maybe had been the one to take down Naraku, but why didn't they take the jewel? If the same fate that had killed Naraku had befallen Sesshomaru why did it only make him human and not kill him? They had a new quest and Miroku was still trying to figure out the physical changes to Kagome.

So here she was in her little hut in the middle of the night with the great demon lord now turned human and his ward sleeping peacefully. She moved over to him to change the bandages on his side again. As soon as she finished she looked at his face to see that his eyes had opened.

" How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly. He grunted and let out a breath of air.

"Like shit, but better since I have seen your face." He said with a smile. Well that threw her for a loop and all she could do was raise an eyebrow.

"Umm, Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned that maybe everyone had guessed wrong about who this was.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is that who I am and who are you." He asked tilting his head.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

He tried to sit up, but found himself wincing in pain and then looked once again to her face. A flash of her tossing her head back and moaning his name.

"Are you my wife or my lover?" he asked pulling her to him.

"Well I am not sure what you would call us. You are a lord, um you use to be a demon, a powerful demon, you see that girl sleeping over there she is your ward and….you are the father of my baby." She said in barely a whisper that he had nearly missed it all together.

Then his mouth fell open.

This is a hell of a way to wake up he thought. He could not remember anything except for this woman in front of him in throws of passion.

"Are you sure I am a lord? I don't feel like one." He asked while laying his head on her lap.

"Um you normally don't act like this, but yes you are a lord." She said while smiling and running her fingers threw his hair.

"You are a demon lord and I am a miko. If you would like I can heal you. I had asked you this before, but you told me no." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Why are your eyes gold?" He asked pulling her lips closer to his.

"I am beginning to think that it has something to do with the baby." She answered before brushing her lips with his.

"I trust you. You can heal me if you like."

Kagome reached over to his gashed side. Deep in concentration on her healing abilities. A warm pink glow had filled the little hut and a calming aura was sent into the sleeping village. She watched as the wound began to heal under her touch. When she finally watched the last of the wound knit back together she looked up into his face to see recognition. Apparently when she healed his arm she had also held his mind.

Sesshomaru had been flooded by memories as she healed his body. By the time Kagome had finished he recalled everything that had happened. He took a piece of the silken black hair between his fingers as if to study it. Kagome had reached into her backpack for her mirror and handed it to him. So plain and human he thought as he traced the places where his stripes and moon had once been. He looked to Kagome and handed her back the compact lowering his eyes with a look of defeat.

"I still think you look perfect." She said with a small smile.

He pulled her to his form in a tender embrace. Kagome held onto him running her fingers through his midnight hair. Closing her eyes for a brief moment to take in the feel of his embrace.

"Your pregnant with my heir." He stated pulling back to look at her once more.

"Um yeah, I am. Don't worry I will not bother you anything. I know you don't want to deal with hanyou and a human wife." Kagome said in almost whispered sad voice.

He almost laughed, but smiled slightly at the humor of the situation. Okay she was confused on why he was smiling about the problems that lay ahead of them.

"You don't think it is funny?" He asked quirking a brow.

He pulled her to sit in his lap to comfort her. "At the moment you and our child are more power than the lords of these lands. That includes myself." Sesshomaru did laugh then.

"I don't understand what happened to the other lords?" She asked worriedly.

"In the morning I will explain, but you and our child need to rest for right now." He said laying her down next to him and holding her comfortingly in his arms. It took no time at all before both had found their sleep.

It was late in the afternoon when a tapping was heard at the hut entrance. Sango and Miroku had come to see how the demon lord and Rin were fairing. When they entered Rin began to stir from her sleep. Sesshomaru and Kagome had also started to rub the sleep from their eyes.

Rin seeing that Sesshomaru was okay and awake had run over to him and hugged him. " Rin thought that you had left her. Jaken disappeared and I was alone until the nice lady brought me here." Rin cried as she hugged.

"Rin calm I am here and we will find Jaken." Sesshomaru said giving the girl a little pat on the head.

Kagome had made some ramen for the little group with some help from Rin. Once they had finished Sesshomaru decided it was time to speak. Kagome came to sit next to him.

"I need your assistance in finding the lords. They will also be human so I would think they took refuge in one of the villages on their lands." He said looking at the little group of humans who looked at him as if he was crazy.

Miroku was to say the least shocked for one of the demon lords to be human, but all to be human. Not to mention Sesshomaru was asking them for help.

"Lord Sesshomaru what exactly has happened to you and the other lords." He asked.

At the moment he felt he needed a little more explanation before running head long into another adventure. The last one had almost cost him and his beloved Sango their lives. No, he would need to know what was happening first.

Of course Sesshomaru knew that this was going to be asked he just didn't want to admit that he had been bested by anyone especially by females. This brought another question that needed to be asked first

"Where is my brother?".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  
Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me

Chapter 4

The group explained to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had left to find Kikyo after the death of Naraku. This was not what he needed to hear even if he did not care for brother. Sesshomaru was pretty sure that he had felt malicious holy power before he lost his own powers.

Sesshomaru had told them that before the demise of Naraku that the Southern Lord Talon had sought him out asking for assistance. It seemed that males youki and human had started to disappear from all corners of Japan. The lords had believed it to be Naraku at first, but soon found that he attacked the eastern lands while males had gone missing from the southern lands.

Letting a sigh escape his plush lips he recanted his tale.

------------------Flashback---------------------------

Sesshomaru and his band of three had ventured to palaces of the three lords. Each time they where told that the lord of the palace had gone missing. Every search party that had been sent to find them had come back empty handed.

They where almost to the little village by the well when a thick fog covered everything. He had just left Rin and Jaken's side and entered the clearing when a flash of bright white light hit him in his side.

Things became a little hazy from there on out. He must have been slipping in and out of consciousness. He could almost remember what seemed like a dungeon. Feeling weaker than he had ever felt before in his life. A human woman was asking him if he remembered her. She taunted him about being a lowly human and when he had corrected her and rattled the chains that bound him she flashed a mirror in his face That was the first time he had seen his human version. She was going to let him bled out from the wound on his side. A slow pain filled death was all he deserved she said and spat on him and left.

His world had turned cold and he could feel himself falling into darkness. He could remember Kagura dragging him and taking flight on her feather. Then tossing him off near the well. The next thing that he knew he was here and human with Kagome.

End Flashback

So Kagura was alive and had helped Sesshomaru to be free. The fact she was there was more disturbing than the fact that she was alive. She would have made a deal with the devil himself if it meant her freedom. It looked as if that freedom had never come. She had left one mast for another.

Kagome could feel the rise of jealously in her. Why wouldn't he want a demoness like Kagura instead of a weak little priestess like herself? In her own self doubt she had felt him grab her hand. Her mind shut down and the doubt was bashed in when she looked at his peaceful face. It did not matter and she reasoned that they could talk on it later. Since Sesshomaru was being so open and not killing everything nor making others feel beneath him.

The last thought that had rang in her head. A human woman had taunted him?

"Sesshomaru are you sure that you had not seen this woman before? Perhaps she and you had crossed paths on your own journey before meeting up with us?" Kagome asked him. That could make since the others thought, but what of the holy powers and the magic that hit his side.

He shook his head and replied "It may have been possible, but I did not recall her."

Miroku was trying to place the puzzle together. "Lord Sesshomaru, did see anyone else while you where there? Even if they where making the demons human what of the already human males?" He asked the now silent lord.

"I did not see or hear anyone else. I am not all together sure what has happened to any of the others." Sesshomaru said tugging Kagome's hand closer to him.

Sesshomaru had a mental sigh and then a realization looking at his pretty priestess. He could be with her like this, but he could not protect her like this. Their child would also be in danger. She seemed to be upset about something and they really needed to talk about the current situation. Pulling himself back to the more important task he looked to the monk.

" We should head to the southern palace if Talon left me indication of what may have happened it will be there." Sesshomaru said.

By the end of the discussion they had decided that Sango would take Rin to stay with Kaede at the neighboring village. Sango could explain the strange events that where taking place and maybe Kaede could shed some light on the subject. Kagome was currently packing her backpack when she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. Turning to face the still devastatingly handsome Sesshomaru a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Do you love me Kagome?" He asked leaning his forehead onto hers.

"I do, but what does that matter?" she swallowed back some tears.

He walked her back to the wall of her hut laying kisses on her neck. Kagome could feel the heat rise to cheeks, but her self-doubt was also still pushing at her.

"Do you have feelings for Kagura, Sesshomaru?" she asked a little breathlessly. That was not the question that he thought she would ask.

"What would make you think that?" he asked almost insulted.

"She is a perfect mate for you and would be accepted by your people." Kagome said leaning onto his shoulder.

"If I had wanted her I would have had her a long time ago. I want you." He stated raising her chin and leaned down placing his warm lips upon her soft ones. Kagome threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kisses.

Kagome knew that she could lose herself in him no matter what form he was in, but she had a child to think of. They needed to talk about what kind of role he was going to play in the child's life. Pushing him back to breath

"Sesshomaru what do you want to do about our child? You know that I am going to keep it, but are you going to be there?" Did she really think that he would not be there for the child, his child?

"My sweet Kagome. I would mark you this very moment if I could, but I am lacking the canines to do so. Are you sure that you would want to face the trials of being my mate?" He asked with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah know you're really expressive as a human maybe we should keep you this way. As long as I am with you I can face anything" She giggled. Yes tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure.

As the morning was coming a figure ascended from the well. Tossing his backpack to the ground he shot himself over the rim landing gracefully in the grass.

"What the hell I left right after dinner." He said tilting his head and watching the sunrise instead of setting.

"God Kagome is going to be pissed." He said dusting of his jeans and running his fingers through his silver hair. He let out a little sigh and headed to the village.

He reached Kagome's hut and tossed the door open like he always did. Whipping around to see who had just come through her doorway. Imagine her surprise to see a modernized youki Sesshomaru in jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt looking at her and then to the human Sesshomaru. After a few minutes of everyone looking at each other in complete confusion. The modern youki Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"What the hell Kagome? Who the hell is that? Is this what you do when I go home for a test!" he yelled earning a threatening glare from the human Sesshomaru.

Kagome still had her mind whirling when Sango and Miroku came into the hut to see the unfolding events.

"What do you mean who is this. This is Sesshomaru…err I think. This is some fucking weird dream." She said as she started to walk over to the youki Sesshomaru only to yanked back by the human Sesshomaru.

"You are not me. Get away from my girl" the youki said grabbing her back to him.

Miroku decided that before they rip his friend in half they needed to get this figured out. Sango at this point ran over yanked her friend from both of them not trusting anyone till the truth was out on the situation.

"Hmm, Lord Sesshomarus why don't we try to figure out what is going on before we kill each." Miroku said with a motion for everyone to sit.

"If you weren't like my brother Miroku I would tell you to fuck off this moment." The youki said earning a surprised look from Miroku

Yes something was wrong Kagome thought sitting between the two men who where starting to growl at each other. "Okay, umm you say you know me, but how?" Kagome asked giving a quizzical look to the youki Sesshomaru.

Letting out a sigh he decided that he would humor everyone.

"On my 150 birthday I was getting my dragon to leave for school when I was grabbed down the well. When I leaped out of the well you where in a fight with the dark miko Kikyo. She had killed your fiancé Inuyasha who later we found out that I was the reincarnation of." He said looking her

"I know that sounds crazy right." He said earning a laugh

"Not at all I have the same problem kind of." She replied waving off his confused look.

He went back to his story "She stunned me with her arrow and managed to cast a sleep on you. Grabbing a dagger she stabbed me in my side on to have a jewel fall out. Which I had no idea I even had inside until that day. As she went to leave I dashed forward and shot up into the air only to have an arrow shot and shatter the damn thing to all corners of Japan. We have been hunting the damn thing down ever since. That is how we meet all our friends. What is this Kagome are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked earning a gasp from everyone

This was just getting crazy now and how did he know about the baby? Kagome decided that she would tell her story so he could at least realize that she was not his Kagome. By the end of the story everyone realized that the well not only transcended time, but also apparently dimensions. According to the youki Sesshomaru before he ended up in the past his world held only youki and humans had become myth and legend. It was the polar opposite of Kagome's world.

Jumping to his feet the youki Sesshomaru ran out the door leaving the people in the hut more confused if that was possible. Well, everyone except for Kagome who let them in on where she thought he went.

"He is going to the well to try and get back to her. He asked about the baby which means that she is pregnant too." Kagome said as she felt her Sesshomaru put his arm around her in a possessive jester. After a half an hour the group was still talking about the encounter that morning. Until the encounter came back to the hut and slid down the wall

He had tried and tried, but the well would not let him pass. He had hit the dirt and pounded the dirt. Digging and cursing, but nothing would let him pass. The only hope he had now was the strangers in the hut that he just left. Pulling his emotions in he walked back to the little group still talking about what had happened.

As he entered the hut and slid down the wall he said "The well is not working. Kikyo has to have done this. I know it. She wants the shards for more power and thinks that if I am gone Kagome will fall and so will my child. I should have brought her with me, but it is hard to explain a human not to mention the first hanyou in god knows how long. Maybe I should have stayed there and forgot about school. I just didn't know what to do." The youki said slumping his shoulders.

Now this Kagome could understand. "So your problem is Kikyo not Naraku?" Sango found that to be the most interesting bit of the information so far.

"Yeah she had even turned me into a human one time. She thought that she would be able to kill me easily. It took forever to get that damn crystal from her neck." He said half-hearted.

This was when the human Sesshomaru spoke up "She stole your powers and made you human?" he asked tilting his had and placing some pieces together for his on problem.

The bulbs went off in everyone's head then. Their new threat was his old threat. Some how the dark miko crossed to their world. She had to be the one to take Sesshomaru's power and make him human. "Okay so our Sesshomaru was turned human and there are a bunch of missing men from villages not to mention all the lords are gone. I get the lords equal power, but what of the regular guys?" Kagome asked him

The youki Sesshomaru looked to the human Sesshomaru and then to Kagome. Now he got who he was and what was happening. Maybe if he helped them he could get back to his Kagome and hoped she wasn't so pissed.

"She gathers followers by promise of revenge against those who have wronged you. Like my Miroku was suppose to have been married to this village girl. Their fathers arranged the marriage. The thing was that he had fallen in love with Sango and they ran off to get married. The girl that he was suppose to have been married to sought out Kikyo and swore her allegiance if Kikyo killed both Sango and Miroku's family. Turned out the bitch he was suppose to marry was a wind witch." The youki said

This was great news to the human Sesshomaru. Seemed so easy to kill this Kikyo and get back his powers. "Well then we should go after them and get my powers back." The human said as the youki snorted in an as if it is that easy. True they did need to fix this mess so he could get back to her.

As the human Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku readied the fire cat and dragon the youki Sesshomaru and Kagome readied their backpacks. She was still whirling with everything that was going on, but at least she was not alone. Hell now she had two Sesshomarus. She let out a little laugh drawing the youki's attention.

"I'm sorry this is just nuts. We will get you back to her I promise." Kagome said walking over and giving him a hug.

"It is wild to see you in modern clothes" she said and looked him over.

"Yeah my Kagome normally dresses in kimonos so I know what you mean…He does love you he is just unsure how it will all work out. Don't doubt him. My Kagome thought that I would not want our baby either. She was wrong," He said leaving her to think a little more.

With a huff she went to throw her bag over her shoulder only to have Sesshomaru grab it back with a smile and lead her out of the hut. 'I don't doubt you.' She thought looking at him once more before mounting the dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  
Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me

Chapter 5

The little group had made their way to a village on the way to the southern lands. Just as they entered the edge of the village a group of priestesses came to confront them. The head priestess narrowed her eyes at the youki Sesshomaru.

"Lord of the western lands it high time that you pay for crimes." She bit out in distaste.

"I think that you are mistaken. I am not the western lord. I do not know what crimes I would be paying for." The youki Sesshomaru said casting a glance to the human.

"He is telling the truth. I give my word as miko that this is not the lord of the western lands. The real lord is already paying for his crimes against humanity as we speak." Kagome said and the feeling that his past was catching up to her Sesshomaru was dominant.

An angry frown crossed the head priestess's face. "Of course the whore of the youki lord would protect him. I see your changes already tainting your soul with that evil bastard growing inside." The priestess said drawing her dagger. "I can help you. I can free you. Just let me cut it from your body and you can be free of him. You can join us and rid the world of men like him!"

Fury rose inside of Kagome as the priestess came closer with the dagger in her hand. "Bitches are you for real. I don't want to rid the world of him. I think the world is a better place with him in it. If you don't get the fuck out of my face I will rip your fucking heads off and shove them so far up your asses that they will come back out the hole in throats." Kagome snarled as her body shifted.

Fangs fell from her mouth as poison dripped searing the ground. She went to lunge for the women, but the youki Sesshomaru grabbed her and held her back. "Kagome, this is not you. If you kill them it will haunt you. Do you want to be a shell for your child when it comes?" He asked as he nuzzled into her hair.

By this point the women had taken off in fear screaming gaining a slight chuckle from the human Sesshomaru. That was until he noticed the youki holding his women a little too closely for his liking. Walking over to the youki pulled Kagome to him as she started to weep.

"I am sorry I forget that she is not mine." The youki said bowing his head to the human.

"Try harder to remember next time." The human frowned holder her tighter

The humans decided to go into the village to ask about any rumors that may have been heard. Kagome and the youki Sesshomaru thought it best if they stayed and made camp near a small lake on the outside of the town. After the confrontation Kagome had no desire to be around anyone. Her body was sore from the transformation and she felt tired from the amount of power she had harnessed.

The youki watched as pulled out her sleeping bag and lay upon it. Shifting to her side she looked at the youki. True he did look like her Sesshomaru, but he did not seem to be the violent type.

"So your Sesshomaru seems to have a little bit of anger issues. I wouldn't see you two together. A kind of war and peace air to the both of you." He laughed as Kagome gave him a little smile.

"Yeah but, I think it has to do with the time. He could not be an emotional person and hold onto his lands. He does what he does because it has to be done and yes I realize that he has done some terrible things to humans, but he has done terrible things to youki also." she said not sure if that made it okay or not.

The youki raised an eyebrow at her in response. "He needs me just as I need him. While I am the emotion he is the strength. I am the day and he is the night one can not be without the other. Ying and yang is just meant to be. I knew it the minute that I saw him, but we both fought it for so long, but you get it. That's why you love her right, because she is so different from you." Kagome concluded as she looked at the smile that graced his face.

Kagome let out a little yawn and the youki told her that he would watch over her while she slept. Rolling onto back her eyelids grew heavy as she gave way to sleep.

After a few hours of investigating the village Sango met back up with Sesshomaru near the edge of the village.

"Well I got nothing on the those priestesses that attacked us earlier. I was told that they showed up around the same time as us." Sango said in a huff crossing her arms.

"Hn, I spoke to some of the elders of the village. They kept saying that karma was out for revenge on those who had wronged her. I asked what karma looked like and they informed me that her aura was powerful, pale face, black eyes and long black hair." Sesshomaru said looking towards the camp.

"Karma sounds like Kikyo. Hey have you seen Miroku?" Sango asked. She was a little worried the monk had not showed up yet Sesshomaru nodded a no to Sango.

Sesshomaru and Sango searched everywhere for the missing monk. After a while Sesshomaru finally convinced Sango that maybe he had returned to the camp.

Reaching camp Sesshomaru motioned for the youki to come over to them. "Has the monk showed back?" He asked the other Sesshomaru.

"No, I thought that he was still with you." He answered as he wrapped his arms around the now hard sobbing slayer. A scream ripped through the air causing everyone to whip around.

Kagome had been sleeping comfortably on her little sleeping bag when she felt kisses being laid on her face. Well to be more exact it felt like someone was licking her face.

Kagome woke and jumped to her feet screaming. The others whipped around drawing their weapons for attack. Until they saw the evil doer cowering at Kagome's feet.

A puppy? A sweet white puppy with fluffy fur and big golden eyes sat trembling in fear at her feet. The human Sesshomaru was the first to double over in laughing at her. Sango and the youki Sesshomaru tried to contain themselves but, to no avail.

Poor Kagome had utter humiliation written on her face. She let out a groan and sent a glare to her so called friends. Once again focusing on the little fur ball at her feet she picked him up to calm him. Holding him in her hands he began to lick her hand and wag his tail happily.

Letting out a little giggle. "Hey guys how did things go in the village?" Kagome asked looking towards the others.

"Miroku has gone missing." The human Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean he is missing. We have to find him." Kagome was starting to get as bad as Sango had been, which could be problematic for the baby.

"You need to calm down. We will find him." The human Sesshomaru said

The human Sesshomaru began to walk closer to Kagome still trying to calm her down. He noticed that the closer that he got to Kagome the angrier the little dog in her hands would growl and just to test he gave Kagome a little kiss. The puppy started snarling and trying to lunge at him.

"Huh I don't think he likes you Sesshomaru. Do you know him?" Kagome joked laughing as the puppy continued to snarl and bark at him.

Sesshomaru listened to the puppy's barks and raised a brow to the question. The Sesshomarus started to bark back at the confused puppy explaining what has happened. It did not seem to help.

A smirk graced the human Sesshomaru's face, as he looked to Kagome. Oh yes he knew this pup. He knew him far to well and the pup was pissed at him. " It is Inuyasha." He stated with cool composure.

Sango and Kagome had not fully grasped what he meant by that statement. They started to look around for the red avenger to come flying out at them. Then shock smacked Kagome in the face as she muttered

"Oh my….You mean the puppy is Inuyasha?" she asked inspecting the puppy to see how he knew it.

"I may be human, but I can still understand them and he also could understand him" the human said nodding to the youki.

The growls and snarls grew when the pup sniffed the air.

"It seems that he is more upset about the fact that you are pregnant with my child than the real problem at hand. How predictable little brother." Sesshomaru said as the puppy whimpered and looked longingly into Kagome's eyes.

The youki Sesshomaru found this rather interesting. He had not realized that Inuyasha was the human's half brother. How come the pup was so pissed that Kagome was pregnant? He wondered. Unless Inuyasha had been in love with the girl first and his brother stole her. Looking up to the human Sesshomaru he shook his head.

Kagome sat next to fire with the puppy in her lap as the human and the youki Sesshomaru held a rather strange conversation of barks. Sango had gone back to the village with Kirara to see if maybe Miroku had showed back up. Kagome feared that something terrible had happened to him also.

"So, has anyone asked Inuyasha what the hell happened to him?" Kagome asked giving the puppy a loving stroke.

" He was betrayed."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:   
Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me 

Chapter 6

INUYASHA FLASHBACK

Inuyasha headed in the direction of the castle that they had found Naraku. He hoped that maybe he could find some type of clue as to what had happened to his beloved Kikyo. In the forest that had held the castle he caught a glimpse of her. Well he had assumed that it was Kikyo. He followed the woman for sometime before she stopped in a meadow.

The woman looked like she was waiting for someone or something. Racing forward to the woman to see if it was his Kikyo. He noticed that the soul stealers where nowhere to be seen. Walking a little slower his brow furrowed.

"Kikyo are you okay?" Inuyasha asked the women who smelled of a midnight in summer hence electrical and flowery.

Her smell. She had a smell that did not remind him of a damp graveyard. The woman raised an eyebrow to him.

"Why would you worry yourself over me?" she asked narrowing her eyes as if he where planning a sneak attack. She came closer to him to check him over for a hidden agenda.

She was so close he could feel her warmth. She was alive and they could be together. Not thinking as to how that could have happened he grabbed the woman to his chest in a crushing embracing.

"I love you. I love you so much. I never thought we would be able to be together." Inuyasha breathed into her hair.

He loved her. No one loved her and sure as hell not Inuyasha. Darkness shot threw her heart and she pushed him back from her.

"You love Kagome. It has always been Kagome. You only think you love me because she is having Sesshomaru's child." Kikyo spit at him and raised her dark powers to fingertips.

Was she crazy and why did she think Kagome was having Sesshomaru's child? "Kikyo has something happened to you? Kagome sure as hell is not having that bastard's child. She would never betray our friendship like that." Inuyasha fumed trying to get a hold on the increasingly darkened aura of the priestess.

A cold swept her veins and heart. 'He lied I knew that he didn't love me. Could not love me. Always that goody goody bitch!' Kikyo started to chant a spell. Looking to a rather confused Inuyasha.

"Such a good puppy you are Inuyasha. A good puppy indeed!" Kikyo screamed as she shot the spell towards Inuyasha.

Flames and heat tore his body as the spell ripped at him. He screamed from the tormenting pain. A bright light on all sides that he could not escape. His clothes fell from his body, as his body became smaller and fur took over his body. By the time it was over he could barely move and whimper. The woman laughed at his anguish. Kikyo turned heel to leave the puppy to be devoured by something bigger.

This was to be his ending. To die by the hand of the woman who had once sealed him to a damn tree. Would he never learn that she would be his death? No he had to fight and find Kagome. He had to make things right with her and have a normal life. No more torment and no more pain from the woman who repeatedly tore his heart to shreds. Inuyasha thought as he fought to right himself.

Inuyasha finally had found them or he thought that it was them. He could smell the scent of Sesshomaru, but the human also smelled like his brother. Sango was crying, but wait there she was sleeping. He walked so happy to see her and then he licked her face.

That was what led to where they where now. Kagome frowned and let a few tears slip down her cheek for her friend. The two Sesshomarus where trying to help the pup understand what had happened in his absence. Kagome looked to the youki Sesshomaru.

"Do you think he had a run in with your Kikyo? Our Kikyo had been missing for some time and how on earth would she have been alive when he found her?" Kagome asked looking to the youki.

The two Sesshomaru looked at each in understanding that she did make a good point. "You are right. He probably managed to confuse her as much as she confused him. This still does not explain what has happened to the monk." The youki sighed

Back in the village Sango sat in the center of the village. She had been waiting and watching anyone that walked by her. She would find him. She had to find him. 

As she sat a woman approached Sango. She was slightly older than Sango, a little over weight and her face could have been better. To say the least she was homily.

"Pretty night isn't?" The woman asked. Sango gave a little smile and nod to the woman.

"You know he wasn't faithful to you. Men like that never change. The leave you for younger prettier girls after they have used you." anger touching the unknown woman's face.

"What are you talking about? Miroku, do you know where he is? Please what ever he has done he is a good man who would die for his friends." Sango dropped to her knees crying pleading with the woman.

The woman shook her head "I do not have him. She brought him back to drain him of his holy powers. She said that he was unworthy." The woman said patting Sango on her head like a pet.

"Who and where can I find him?" Sango asked the strange woman.

"You want him that bad. The who is mistress Kikyo of course. She has taken up residence at the southern tip near the ocean. Maybe if you talk to her she will help you understand that men need to ruled or they cause trouble." The woman chuckled before vanishing in front of Sango.

Sango raced to Kirara and headed back to camp to tell the others what had just happened. Upon her arrival she listened to the story of Inuyasha and his betrayal. Just as the youki finished Sango spoke up.

"I know where to find Miroku. We have to travel to the southern tip near the ocean. Kikyo has taken up residence there. Apparently she is trying to control the men that she has taken. A woman in town wanted me to join forces with them. She said that Miroku was bad and that all men needed to be ruled." Sango said looking to her shocked companions.

They thought it best to head to the southern tip in daylight. They had no idea what they where really looking for. The men scoffed at the idea of women ruling the world. Kagome thought it best not to say anything at all.

As the night wore on everyone found sleep except for the human and youki Sesshomaru. The human looked at the youki with a question burning his mind. The youki smirked and nodded as if to say it was okay to ask.

"You are not as you seem are you? The others think you to be a nice peace loving person, but I think not. They are far to trusting for their own good. I have a feeling that those priestesses will never bother us again. Nor will anyone see them again. " The human said looking at the youki.

"Hn, you may walk around in your world openly, but I chose a different approach. We are assassins first and aristocrats second. It is easier to let people think you are the good guy and imagine their surprise when you cut their throats. The only person besides you who knows this is my Kagome. She had found it strange that our enemies that she had thought we let go would end up in pieces later.

She caught me when I was about to strike down a wolf prince. She had shot an arrow at my heart, but I caught it between my fingers reducing it to nothing. She then drew her sword and never had I had such an intense fight. That was when I knew I had to have her as my own and make her understand. So I did and she does kind of, but she watches me very closely now to make sure I am not running around cutting everyone down." The youki laughed.

The human Sesshomaru was shocked beyond belief. He had thought that he was not as nice as he seemed, but sure as hell did not believe him to be worse than him. It was a little unnerving especially with him so close to his Kagome. She had said that she could sense no evil towards them, but she might be wrong.

Raising a brow the human said "I prefer to fight openly, but you are correct if I did follow my assassin up bringing then I would be the same way. You chose to follow your mother's foot steps and not your fathers."

The human was asking more than telling. "I found my father's life to be anything but interesting. I care not to rule the world. I am more of a thrill seeker." The youki said 

"Perhaps I should have done the same." The human said.

After a little conversation between the two of the best way to destroy an enemy the human gathered his priestess in his arms. Soon he found the peacefulness of sleep trusting the youki would be able to handle any problem at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:   
Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me 

Chapter 7

He woke in a dark cold damp room, which he had thought to be maybe a dungeon of some type. Scanning the room he could see no one else nor hear anything that would resemble another person. He moved towards the only exit a large metal door.

"Hello is anyone there!" Miroku screamed into the darkness.

After a few minutes of screaming he finally heard the footfalls of another headed towards him. As he placed his hands on the door a shock knocked him on his ass and back out of the world. As he came to the next time he found himself chained to a wall with two women staring at him and snickering.

The one woman he knew was Kikyo, but something was off about her. He looked at the other woman. She was skinny as a pole. No shape and could almost pass as a teenage boy. A long face with a nose that looked as if it had been broken one to many times. A large hairy mole above her right eye drew his eyes. Ratty mouse brown hair hung in strings from her head.

He had no idea whom she was nor did he want to know. He needed to get out of here and back to his lush Sango. In his mind his best bet was to play the ever-sweet monk that people loved.

"Kikyo how wonderful to see you and who is this goddess that has blessed the earth with her presence?" Miroku asked with a bright smile to woman.

Kikyo was have none of this nonsense this morning. Her mind was still playing on what Inuyasha had said to her and the feelings that he had forced her to remember.

"Monk, do you remember the first woman you ever asked to bare your child?" Kikyo sneered at him.

The first woman he ever asked to bare his child. Miroku's mind flashed back to the age of thirteen. A pretty summer day and a lovely girl around his same age. He had brought her to a field of flowers and was blessed with his first kiss. This is was one of Miroku's favorite memories of his youth. This could not be the same girl.

"I do remember the girl. Her name was Asami. What does she have to do with this?" Miroku asked rather confused. The woman next to Kikyo flashed angry eyes at him.

"She was my sister. She waited for you to come back for her and keep the promise you made to her. So many men offered her riches and a good life, but she waited for you. It was a couple of months ago when we where in a village. She saw you with another woman. That night she took her life, because of you and the lie you promised!" The woman screamed and spit into his face.

Shock and horror took shape on Miroku's face.

"I was a kid. I didn't really think that she would wait for me. I never meant to cause any harm. It was all in good fun." Miroku said casting his eyes to the ground.

"Ah, but the problem is that you did cause harm. You destroyed her and now her sister is here to avenge her." Kikyo voiced angrily. Pulling the pyramidal jewel into her grasp she started to chant.

Miroku felt something being torn from his body. He screamed as the chanting continued. Once again the darkness took him as his body went into shock. When he woke he found himself in a field of green grass. He remembered all that had happened, but he wondered why they had let him go. He began to meditate in order to get his thoughts together. 

The next day had brought new challenges for the group. Aside from having a yipping puppy that was in constant want of attention. Kagome was having wicked morning sickness that caused the group too repeatedly stop on their trip. Sango was an emotional wreck barking at them to move their asses.

The human Sesshomaru had stopped the youki from sneaking up on Sango with his daggers drawn. Suddenly Sango spotted Miroku in a field and raced towards him. Tears falling from her eyes as she finally reached him. Now normally Miroku would jump up and grab her in fierce hug grabbing her ass. This time he sat there looking deadpan at them like it was just another day.

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way over to the strangely emotional comatose Miroku.

"Miroku, are you okay? I didn't feel your holy powers. As a matter of fact I still don't." Kagome said biting at her lip nervously. Rising from the ground he walked to Kagome and pat the puppy on his head.

"Very nice dog Kagome." He said in a serious manner.

Sango watched her beloved monk moved lifelessly among the group. He seemed cold and distant. Not the man she loved at all.

"Seems as if they took his holy powers and libido." Snickered the youki Sesshomaru.

"NO way, they can take away someone's desires! That is just…that is just wrong!" Kagome yelled. Sango on the other hand tried a different approach to test the theory.

She sauntered up to the monk and began to glide her body against him as if he where a strip pole in a club. Suddenly the monk grabbed her wrist to stop her. Turning her to face him.

"That is not very lady like. Please do not do that public again" The monk scolded her.

Shocked expressions and complete silence gripped the group. Kagome was the first to break the tension as she groaned and ran to a bush to throw up.

"I am afraid dear friends this is where I must leave you all." The monk said with a bow of his head.

"Leave us? What do you mean leave us?" Sango asked in a panic.

"I must go and seek out all the women that I have wronged and beg for their forgiveness. Maybe then I will be blessed with my holy powers. I am not worthy of them for the time being." The monk replied humbly.

A huff left Sango's lips as she turned to her friends. "I can't let him go by himself. Something will kill him. Without his hand or holy powers he is as helpless as a kitten." Sango said before grabbing Kagome in a good bye hug and promising that they would meet up later. A little mew left Kirara as they went to catch up with the now righteous monk.

Kagome looked to her companions and shook her head. Once again the puppy started to yip at her to pet him. The Sesshomarus both rolled their eyes at the needed pup.

"Lets keep going before anything else happens." Kagome grumbled with puppy in hand and two Sesshomarus she was not sure what more could happen that day. 

A little deeper in the woods a howling of pain was cutting the air. Whimpers and struggling did nothing to help his cause. Blood was pouring from his severed legs. Even if he freed himself from the tree that held him prisoner he could not run or walk. He might as well die from blood-lose. He closed his eyes to the world.

Kagome and her little band where making a steady pace through the forest. Suddenly the youki Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air. Kagome gave a questioning look.

"Blood and lots of it. Stay here and I will see if it is safe to travel" The youki said darting in the direction of the blood.

Kagome never wanting to be left behind could take it no longer. She took off in the direction of the youki with the human hot on heels. As she turned a corner she found him. She followed his eyes to see the body bound to the tree with the legs severed.

"KOGA!" She screamed before she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:   
Inuyasha and his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me

Chapter 8

There had been nothing that they could do for the fallen wolf prince. The soul takers from the underworld had already claimed him. Kagome was almost inconsolable as they wrapped his body to return to his den. It would set them off course, but it was the right thing to do.

Elsewhere

Kikyo sat on a bright red plush cushion watching as the miko fell to her knees sobbing. A chuckle erupted from the red headed demoness to her left.

"That's enough Kanna." Kikyo waved her hand at the sad blue eyed girl holding the mirror.

"Oh hell that was so worth the look on her face." Ayame laughed.

Kagura watched in disgust as the girl rolled in laughter. "I didn't think that anyone else was suppose to die after Naraku." Kagura whispered to Kikyo.

"I wasn't the one that cut his legs off. I merely paralyzed the wolf. Ayame went back and did that to him." Kikyo said frowning.

NO she didn't mean for anyone else to die. She was just trying to make the men understand the errors of their ways. Now she knew that this would bring a shit load of trouble for the group. She had not realized that the wolf princess here was a fucking psycho. There was only one way to save their asses now and that was a long shot.

"I have to go and find someone. I will be back shortly. Ayame do try and not kill anyone till I return" Kikyo said raising from the comfy cushion and heading out of the southern palace.

Kagura decided that she had enough of the sadism known as Ayame also and took her leave. Kagura traveled through the palace down into the dungeon. The southern lord was here still. The thought of touching his body sent a shiver through her. From the moment Kagura saw him upon his throne she had lusted after him.

She really needed to find out what her attraction to arrogant men was all about. That whole thing with Sesshomaru should have tipped her off to her problem. Since Kikyo made the southern lord human what a pretty toy he had made with his golden hair and bright green eyes. She did miss his black markings, but his eyes still held the look of a deadly killer.

Entering the cell she turned to see his gaze already upon her.

"Hello Lord Talon. I must say you are looking edible today." Kagura said walking towards his naked chained form.

"What is it you want witch." He frowned in disgust to Kagura.

"I want you of course." Kagura said biting her lower lip. Standing in front of him she gave his chains mores links.

"Why would I want you when I can have any one I choose?" He scoffed looking away from the woman in front of him.

Kagura's finger started to glide over the demon lords well toned chest. "Would you like me to show you why?" Kagura said stepping back removing her kimono and letting it slip to the floor.

She unbound her hair to let it slip down her back. Talon watched her as his body began to react to her little show. Shifting forward Kagura pressed her naked body against his letting him feel her soft supple breast against his chest. Her lips reaching his throat she nipped and licked at his throat before moving to lay kisses upon his chest and nip at his nipples. Her fingers teased the hardening shaft. Sliding to her knees till his manhood was mere inches from her lips she looked up at him.

"Want me to stop my lord?" She asked but received no reply.

Taking that as an okay to go ahead she licked the length only to reach the top and swirl her tongue. She heard him bite back a moan as she gripped at his base and pushed his cock into hot mouth. A soft sucking and rhythm in the beginning she soon found him letting the moans slip. Kagura picked up her pace and sucking harder she could feel him almost begging to release in her mouth. She stopped and rose to her feet as their eyes met.

"Do you want me now lord Talon? Do you want me to fuck you?" she whispered

"Yes" escape his throat.

She slammed her mouth onto his warm awaiting one. Pulling her feather out she leveled her self with his cock as they remained in lustful kiss. She grabbed his pulsing member and shoved it into her hot aching core. Wrapping her legs around his waist while her feather held her up. Slow shifting movements of skin against skin. Her arms around his neck held him close to her body as the thrusting and swaying of the feather grew faster. Moans and grunts filled the dark cell until a final climatic roar escaped from both of lips.

After cleaning the both of them up from their sexual adventure she went to grab her clothes.

"Will you be back again tomorrow?" He asked the now dressing wind witch. She turned to smile at him

"Haven't I came to you everyday since I first saw my love?" Kagura smiled and gave him one final kiss. Heading out the cell she grabbed one of the servant women.

"He needs to be bathed and fed. Kikyo said no one else is to die and this is his palace after all." Kagura smirked walking off.

Kanna sat in her room looking into her mirror as a group of children played in a field. She yearned to be like them. To be happy carefree with the hope of the future and someone to love her. She almost thought that it had been easier to be soulless. At least being surrounded by power tripping demons was not such a hard thing to swallow when you had no idea how bad the people really where. A thought hit her and it seemed the only way out for her. She could run away and find that miko everyone always watches. She seems to love everyone and would take her in.

A plan in her mind and a gleam in her eyes sent her to start the plan. Silently made her way to the dungeon with a set of the cell keys. Stopping to grab some clothes for her hopeful ally she scampered fast to the cell. Swing it open she slid into the room with her back to him.

"Lord Talon if I help you will you bring me to Lord Sesshomaru and Miko Kagome?" She asked in a rather scared voice.

"Girl if you can get me out of her I will carry you until we find them." Talon said with a determination in his voice.

Kanna unlocked the chains trying to avoid looking at him. Finishing she threw him the clothes she had found. Dressing quickly and grabbing the girl in his arms he slipped out the cell. Taking a horse from the stable Talon and the little stole away into the night.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we can find them do you?" Talon asked the happy giggling girl.

"Yeah they are going to bring prince Koga back to his people." She laughed as the wind breezed by her.

Finally sweet freedom from all the ones that would use her for evil Kanna thought. The only one that she would really miss would be Kagura. If not for her she would still be Naraku's slave. The trees swished by her as they sped through the night. Now hopefully Kagome would find it in her heart to let her stay with them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 9

The trip to wolves domain was uneventful to which everyone was thankful. Carting around a dead prince may have made any potential threat think again. Then again it may have been Kagome's growing powers that even the human Sesshomaru could feel.

The demon Sesshomaru had grown more silent over the trip. His thoughts had going back to his Kagome and their child. God he hoped that she didn't think that he decided to stay in his time. What if she did something crazy like marry one of the villagers? He would have to kill him not question. She was his woman and she was carrying his child. He growled to himself

Upon arrival at the wolf caves howls of loss filled the air. It seemed that the wolves had caught the scent of Koga and death on the air. Ginta and Hakkaka greeted the group taking the fallen prince from them. Ginta lead the group to the wolf elders as Hakkaka took Koga's body to be prepared.

When they reached the elder it had been Kagome that explained find Koga. The elder's looked at the group searching for any signs of betrayal. They had already known that this woman before them was honorable from the many stories they had heard of her.

The elders decided to explain that Koga had left with Ayame to see if the rumors where true about the defeat of Naraku. They were informed of where they could find the wind witch and the elders speculated that Kagura had probably been the one to do this Koga.

That was until a little voice rang out in the cave. Kanna stepped forward with Talon at her side. "Ayame was the one to do this. I can prove it to." The little girl said raising her mirror to bring the images of betrayal. 

Mirror Flashback

The image of the wolf prince and Ayame in the forest looking for the wind witch formed on the mirror. An arrow flew through the air striking the prince. Koga fell being paralyzed by the arrow as Ayame laughs. "Where's your precious priestess now." She laughed as Kikyo walks to her side.

The next scene is of the still paralyzed Koga being bound to a tree. Kikyo gives Ayame a questioning look as the princess explains.

"We should leave him to be found. We can't just throw him on the ground like the others." She said innocently

"I do not see how this will be teaching him anything, but it is not for me to decide." Kikyo sighed and headed out of the forest.

Ayame waited with swords in hand legs crossed leaning against the tree for Koga to wake. She could no longer feel Kikyo anywhere near them in the forest.

Angry blue eyes looked at the traitor in front of him.

"What is them meaning of this Ayame?" Koga growled. A twisted smile fell on her lips as she rose from her position.

"You have been running away from responsibility for too long Koga. I feel that it is time that you stop running!" She screamed as she chopped his legs from his form. He screamed as she broke into an uncontrollable laugh falling to the ground.

The images in the mirror stopped as all in the cave went silent. "She is a disgrace and shall be hunted like the dangerous animal she has become. Send out a hunting party. Ayame should suffer the same fate as Koga." The elders all agreed.

"Child is that the reason that you have come here?" The elder asked 

Talon stepped forward to address the elders in front of him. "She asked me to bring her here in hopes that we would find the miko Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru." His voice held a power even when his form did not. At that point Kagome and the human Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Well I see that you did not escape as I previously thought." Talon smirked.

Kanna raced forward to Kagome throwing her arms around her waist. "Will you be my mother?" Kanna asked with tears gathering.

That was an unexpected question. Kagome wasn't sure how to answer that. Kanna had once tried to kill her and now she wanted to be her daughter. Well then again Sesshomaru had tried to kill her and now she was having his baby. She looked to Sesshomaru to see what he thought. A sigh left his lips as he ran his fingers through his long black hair and gave her a nod.

Kagome smiled "Kanna are you sure about this? What about Kagura? I know she will miss you." Kagome asked the now jumping and squealing girl.

"Kagura doesn't care about me. She just felt responsible for me, but I want a real family like the girl that follows Lord Sesshomaru around and I know where that bad lady keeps the jewels that hold the lords magic" Kanna said looking to the human Sesshomaru.

So Kanna knew where to find the jewels. The demon Sesshomaru found this to be rather helpful for the group. They would return to the South get the jewel and then maybe he could get the hell out of this place.

"Then we should leave for the Southern palace as soon as we can." The demon said drawing attention to his self.

Talon furrowed his brow "What the hell did they do Sesshomaru split your body like your personality." Talon laughed as the human rolled his eyes. 

The demon Sesshomaru walked over and took a deep breath. With a smirk "So you fucked the wind bitch huh?" The demon laughed as Kagome's jaw dropped even Inuyasha tilted his furry head to the knowledge.

"I was chained to a wall." He grumbled out for all to hear.

"Yes you must have put up a fight I am sure." He smirked walking away. 

Elsewhere in an alternate Feudal Era

Kikyo had jumped back to her universe and started to head for the village. She could see the fire in the hut was still burning. As she approached the hut she could hear crying. Perfect this was exactly what she needed to manipulate the trusting girl.

Kagome sat by the fire in her hut she rubbed the tears away from her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time. He hadn't come back to her after the fight like he always did before. She could feel her heart grow cold.

"You lied to me Sesshomaru. You said you loved me." She whimpered into the empty air in her hut.

Dark hair falling over her shoulder as she lowered her head her aura grew dark around her. She rubbed her belly feeling the only thing that she had left of him. She set the dagger in front of her as she took another sip of tea. He wasn't coming back for her or their baby.

A gust of wind blew into the hut making her face the entrance to her hut. Kikyo eyed the girl and then the dagger.

"I know where he is Kagome." Kikyo said to the darkening girl.

"He left you all alone to raise his child while he is off with another woman. Can you believe that he got her pregnant too?" Kikyo smirked as the girl looked up at her shock and denial on her face.

He was with another woman and he had gotten her pregnant also. She frowned, as her eyes grew dark.

"I think that he said that he was going to marry her and you where some kind of mistake. After I heard that I knew that I had to come and get you Kagome." Kikyo said moving to embrace the confused girl.

"Why do you care Kikyo? You have also tried to destroy me. This should be a blessing." Kagome murmured into Kikyo's shoulder.

"I just thought that maybe you would like the opportunity to confront him and his whore." Kikyo cooed

Kagome looked to the dark miko.

"Yes lets go." Kagome said raising to her feet. She was going to make that bastard pay. Then she would take care of that bitch he was fucking around with. Reaching the well Kikyo grabbed Kagome by the hand and jumped over.

Reaching the other side of the well Kikyo put no haste in their return to the Southern palace. She couldn't afford to have them run into each other yet. She would have to get that human Sesshomaru away from the girl in order for her plan to work. Then she could be rid of that bastard for good and the bonus was that Kagome would be the one to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I DO NOT CHARACTERS

Chapter 10

Another restless night found the youki Sesshomaru. Sitting outside the wolves' caves a creeping uneasy feeling ran up his spine. Golden eyes watching the night sky hazed over with the last memory of his Kagome. A deep regretful breathe as he wiped the bangs from his eyes.

FLASHBACK 

Rolling his eyes at her. They where having the same fight as always when he told her that he had to go home. She was always so strong till it came to being alone.

"Gods Kagome I will be back tonight after dinner." He sighed packing his bag "I don't see why you are being so difficult."

"Oh I don't know maybe because I am pregnant and you are running off as usual!" She bit out "You know one day you will have to choose and what will you do? Who will you choose?" She asked looking at his back.

"No I don't and do not try to force." He whipped around to look her in the face. "You will not like the outcome."

Oh really she thought. "Have you even told them that I am pregnant with your child?" she asked

"You know that they would not understand. Your not ….what they would expect me to mate with." 

"You are an assassin and you are ashamed of us. We are a dirty secret? You don't love us!" Her voice holding hate and venom.

"I did not say that Kagome. What do you want me to do? You just want me to walk away from my family and life? To do what? Stay here in a shack with you. I am not some human farmer!" Sesshomaru yelled

"NO you are not a farmer. You are a spoiled prince who gets away with murder!" She bellowed and a smirk crossed her lips. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her. "Inuyasha would have never treated me this way. He would have loved and been proud of both me and this baby." She sneered.

He frowned stepping closer to her. She knew he hated being compared to Inuyasha. Grabbing her by the arms and pulling her body to his. "If he was so fucking great why where you still a virgin when you laid with me? If he was so fucking wonderful Kagome how is it he is dead and I am alive? If he loved you so much why did he betray you by fucking Kikyo your hated enemy" He let go of her arms.

"I hate you!" she said shaking with anger at him. Raising her hand she whacked him across the face her nails leaving scratches in their wake across his normally flawless face. Frozen at first by her action she had never hit him before. He looked away as she went to her knees pleading with him for forgiveness. Grabbing his bag he looked over his shoulder and said the words that haunt him nightly now.

"Maybe we would be better off if I sealed off the well and stayed in my time." He whispered heading out of the hut.

Making his way to the well he could hear her cries for him to come back and that she was sorry. 

END FLASHBACK

He heard someone behind him breaking him from his memory. A smile on his lips as he looked at the woman who began to sit by his side. She looked worried and he knew she was. She was so much like his Kagome that sometimes he had to fight the urge that rose in him to destroy the human Sesshomaru for touching her.

"Why are you sitting outside by yourself?" Kagome asked with one of her famous smiles.

"I was think of the past and future. Where I should be." He said a hint of regret in his voice.

That was something that she could relate to. "I know the feeling, but I also know where I am needed." She smiled. 

"Oh and where is that?" HE asked hoping that maybe she had the answer he seeked.

"I belong here with Sesshomaru. I will miss my family, but he needs us more. My heart would break if I ever thought that I lost him." She looked back to the cave entrance to see if was looking for her. "Giving up the modern devices doesn't bother me. Giving him up does"

He didn't say anything lost in his thoughts again. His parents had expected him to mate an Inu of their social class with money out the ass like them. They would never accept Kagome and his child, but did it really matter. He could seal off the well from her side and deal with it in 500 years. Yeah that sounded like a good idea.

An angry pair of dark eyes watched the couple sit together outside the cave. Her dark aura was flaring wildly and Kikyo was finding it harder to keep her masked.

"See I told you." Kikyo sighed leaning against the tree. "I'm so sorry. I know this is hard for you to watch. I know how to get even with him? What would destroy him? I could rid you of your burden. Unless you want to be viewed as a demon's whore. I will give you a while to think on it." She said absolutely thrilled that they had played right into her hands. 'So easy' she thought.

The angry eyes filled with tears. It would destroy him and free her. She could find a nice farmer who would not be ashamed of her. She didn't think that she could handle another demon lover. The question being could she do that to her unborn child for revenge?

BACK AT THE SOUTHERN PALACE 

Kagura was frantically looking everywhere for Kanna. She wasn't in her room and none of the other women had seen the little girl. Most people thought that she viewed Kanna as a sister, but that was not the case at all. She thought of her as a daughter and only knew of one person that could track her.

It seemed that she was taken by or left with Lord Talon. Well she would deal with his ass when she found him. Eyes glazing over with lust for second before she shook her self out of it. That may have been what the problem was in the first place.

She hadn't really spent a lot of time with the girl since she had taken up her new hobby of molesting the sexy lord. It was his fault that he felt so good damn it. A giggle to her self at how stupid that sounded.

Walking back to the dungeon she headed to the last cell. Looking around to make sure no one saw her she slipped inside. Walking over to the table where the frozen woman lay still she raised the amulet and slammed it onto the table next to the body. "Kikyo." She huffed annoyed "Kikyo" she said again to dormant woman. "Bitch get up or I will leave your ass here!" She growled.

Then finally the signs of life stirred from the pale woman. "Welcome back to the land of the living. I am in need of assistance." Kagura said sweetly. Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah yeah I will fill you in on the way out of here unless you want to be stuck in a frozen state." She smirked as Kikyo shifted off the table.

Quickly heading out the palace Kagura threw her feather and pulled Kikyo up with her taking to the night sky. As they made their escape Kagura informed Kikyo of all that happened while she was in sleepy land.

A very wide-eyed Kikyo couldn't believe what she heard. A Kikyo from another universe had come and destroyed Naraku, freed Kagura and Kanna, stolen the youki lord's magic, sought revenge on humans and turned her Inuyasha into a puppy. Where the hell was Kagome during all this. 

"Kagura where is my reincarnation during all this?" Kikyo asked rather perturbed by her slacking.

A laugh from Kagura "Her oh she's knocked up by lord Sesshomaru." Kagura said rather amused.

"Oh well then. Um I think that we should head to the wolves' domain. Kagome was friends with the wolf prince and most likely brought his body back." Kikyo said 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I DO NOT CHARACTERS

Chapter 11

Kagome stood on the edge of the cliff rubbing her tummy. The little life that trusted her to protect it. The little life that had done nothing wrong but be the only way to hurt the one that had hurt her. She furrowed her brow and wondered when she became so cold as to even think that she could do such a thing.

'When I met him I changed.' She thought as a tear slipped down her cheek.

She frowned as she slipped the concealed blade down to her hand. The one thing being the girlfriend of an assassin taught her was how to conceal her weapons. That along with never let them know it is coming. She inhaled deeply through her nose and blew it out her mouth. She could feel Kikyo standing directly behind her.

"So do you have an answer?" Kikyo breathed next to her neck.

"Yes." Kagome said whipping around plunging the dagger into Kikyo's chest and quickly thrusting her hand in to drag out a tainted jewel from her world. Kikyo stumbled back eyes wide in horror as she stared into Kagome's deadpan face and watched the jewel once again become pure.

Kagome watched as her mortal enemy finally fell to the death that she deserved. She had finally finished what she had started out to do and for the first time in a long time she felt free. Now all she had to do was get back to the well and her home. She would seal the well to home leaving Sesshomaru to his time where he belonged and she could raise her child.

"Holy shit." Kagura gasped as she and Kikyo happened upon the scene.

"No, You're both dead!" Kagome yelled looking at the two seated on the feather.

"Peace, I know who you think we are, but I promise we wont hurt you." Kikyo said calmly trying to reason with the girl in front of her.

"Prove it." Kagome said still in battle stance with her blade in hand.

"Okay, maybe we should talk about this at the cave." Kagura said nervously eyeing the blade in her hand.

"No, you will take me back to well. That one will go on her own to cave." Kagome said firmly and watched as Kagura lowered the feather and Kikyo hopped off.

"No stabbing me in the back. Literally or figuratively." Kagura said helping the angry pregnant priestess onto the feather.

Kikyo watched as the two women flew off in the direction of the well. She looked down at the dead women in front of her. As strange light shot from evil miko's chest and slammed into hers knocking her back into the grass. Her body was hurting and her head was pounding, but she was alive.

"I'm alive!" Kikyo screamed jumping to her feet clapping like a ten-year-old.

Inside The Cave

Bright swirling lights had blinded everyone in the cave. Screams from the fear of the unknown seeped into the night air. Everyone instantly feared that it was an attack. Kagome was screaming for Sesshomaru, but was drowned out by the sounds of other screams in the brilliant white. It was a minute later that the light disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

Kagome spotted the demon Sesshomaru hunched over on the floor of the cave. She ran over to see what had happened to him and where her Sesshomaru was. Pulling him up into her arms his eyes were still closed.

"Sesshomaru, wake up!" She yelled shaking the demon in her arms.

"Do please stop shaking me and screaming in my ear." He said cracking open his eyes to look at the panicked woman in front of him.

"I can't find my Sesshomaru anywhere. Do you know where he is?" Kagome asked

She watched as he stiffened at her words and looked at his claws. She huffed annoyed that he would be inspecting his nails at a time like this. Tilting her head she looked at the clothes he was wearing. She could have sworn that.

"The spells broke!" A voice yelled from the back of the cave.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at him once more. She leaped at him throwing her arms around him and smothering him in kisses.

"Knock it off before I throw up all over the wolves den." Inuyasha snarled at the two.

"Inuyasha, what a shame. You were so much easier to deal with a pup." Sesshomaru said cocking a brow at his annoyed little brother.

"Liked you better as a human. Bastard." Inuyasha huffed and headed for the cave entrance. Looking out into the woods his eyes darkened and he darted out of the cave toward the smell.

"What the hell? I wonder where he is going?" Kagome asked

"He smells Kikyo. I would assume he has unfinished business with her." Sesshomaru sighed getting to his feet. "Once again being the brash moron he is he has not considered the fact that it is not the miko who cast the spell." Sesshomaru finished

"What?" Kagome gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"He is right. If the other miko was still alive the spell would still be holding." Talon said walking up to the couple in all his demon lord glory.

"Well go stop him!" Kagome shouted at both of them.

"No need the assassin went to inspect first. They will reach her at the same time." The demon lord shrugged walking toward the cave entrance.

"Oh okay." Kagome said realizing that they were no longer on the same level. She looked to the cave floor and headed to find Kanna to make sure that she was okay. A little tear slipping down her cheek. "It was fun while it lasted." She muttered

"Where are you going? We have things to discuss." The demon lord whispered into her ears as he pulled her close to him.

Elsewhere

Sango had been frantic when Miroku started to glow a bright white light. When the light finally faded she darted to his side leaning over him. She brought her hand to his neck to check his pulse like Kagome had taught her. His heartbeat was okay. She leaned down to see if she could feel his breath. Suddenly she found herself on her back with a smirking Miroku above.

"Molesting me in my sleep?" He asked the very confused girl beneath him.

"No no, I swear I was checking to see if you were okay." Sango said defensively.

"Hm, Wanna check my pulse somewhere else?" He asked wiggling a brow at her.

Back to Kikyo

She was twirling around letting the breeze filter through her fingertips. She was so thrilled that she hadn't noticed two rather fast angry demons quickly approaching her. Sesshomaru had been the first to find her and the shock of seeing her act so silly had him frozen in spot. At that time a pissed Inuyasha had his claws drawn ready to spill her red blood onto the green grass.

A/N

OMG I may actually end this damn story and it is all thanks to ladyfluffy for making realize that I was so over complicating things. I tend to do that in my stories. I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to be a lot of different lemons.


End file.
